Harry Potter 7
by luxia
Summary: Harry Potter, de retour pour un ultime séjour chez les Dursley, établit un plan précis de son départ le jour de sa majorité, pour Godric's Hollow...Mais des visiteurs imprévus l'emmènent à square Grimmaurd faire la rencontre d'un être cher qu'il croyait d


**CHAPITRE 1**

Etendu sur l'inconfortable sommier de sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive, Harry Potter contemplait le plafond à la peinture craquelée d'un air songeur. Posée en équilibre précaire sur sa grosse malle de voyage, une pile de grimoires aux couvertures moisies projetait une ombre longiline sur le mur,ouverts à la page des anti-sorts et maléfices les plus usités. Une cape de voyage était suspendue à la poignée de la porte, et un bout de chandelle éclairait faiblement le coin de la chambre, où sommeillait une splendide chouette blanche des neiges.

Il était à peine sept heures du soir, et Harry se torturait l'esprit sur la façon de tuer le temps jusqu'à la date qu'il s'était résolument fixée depuis sa venue à Privet Drive, le 21 juillet. Une pile de lettres lui était parvenue de Ron, d'Hermione, de certains membres de l'ordre et- à cette pensée, son estomac se contractait systématiquement- de Ginny, dont il s'était volontairement éloigné à la fin de l'année scolaire. Tous lui rappelaient d'être prudent, vigilant et de ne pas courrir de risques inutiles, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Des instructions suivraient très prochainement. A partir de là, Harry en était réduit aux suppositions.

Peut-être viendrait-on le chercher, pour le ramener au Terrier une fois de plus. Une nouvelle année scolaire commencerait à nouveau, ponctuée de meurtres, de disparitions, de drames, avec sur le coeur la disparition des êtres qu'il chérissait le plus.

Une profonde lassitude l'envahit à cette perspective, et plus que jamais, il se sentit résolu à ne pas suivre quiconque l'enjoignerait de quitter Privet Drive.

Un bruit sourd d'explosion provenant de la rue l'arracha à ses pensées, et, bondissant du lit, il se précipita à la fenêtre, sa chouette Hedwige hululant de frayeur.

En bas, regroupés sur le trottoir, des badauds du voisinnage contemplaient d'un air hagard quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait distinguer, mais qui se situait dangeureusement en direction du jardin des Dursley.

Il se précipita hors de la chambre, dévala les escaliers en un éclair et atteignait le palier du prmeier étage lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, dans une maison soudain étrangement silencieuse. Puis un bruit de métal cliqueta dans le vestibule. Il s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille, et comprit avec une terreur glacée que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia se préparaient au combat.

L'oncle Vernon, brandissant un fusil de chasse d'un demi-mètre de long, surgit en pantoufles dans le vestibule et vociféra à l'adresse de la porte:

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

Il y eut un silence, puis...

-Annoncez-vous ou je fais feu !

Un instant plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'arracha de ses gonds, écrasée contre le mur dans des éclats de verre. Harry eut le temps d'appercevoir une crinière de cheveux bruns et crêpus, puis une voix stridente s'écria _stupéfix!_ et l'obscur hall d'entrée fut baigné d'une éclatante lueur rougeâtre.

L'oncle Vernon s'effondra alors sur le parquet, inerte.

Des voix s'élevèrent aussitôt sur le seuil dévasté de la maison.

-POURQUOI TU L'AS STUPEFIXE, IDIOT ? CE N'EST Q'UN MOLU !

-Il allait nous tirer dessus avec son...

-C'EST L'ONCLE DE HARRY ! C'EST UN MOLDU, RON, UN _MOLDU_ !

-Il nous menaçait, Hermione...!

-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LANCER DES SORTS A TORT ET A TRAVERS ! SI LES AUTRES L'APPRENNENT...

Baissant sa baguette, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux silhouettes vêtues de capes de voyage qui se disputaient sur le seuil et sourit.

-Salut, Ron, Hermione.

Ron lui lança un regard coupable, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Hermione se tourna vers la tante Pétunia, pétrifiée d'horreur devant le corps immobile de son mari, et dit d'un ton posé:

-Nous sommes désolés, madame. C'est une méprise, nous allons arranger ça tout de suite.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron, et, sans prononcer d'incantation, fit jaillir un faisceau blancheâtre de sa baguette qui rendit aussitôt sa motricité au corps massif de l'oncle Vernon. Celui-ci secoua violemment la tête, comme pour en chasser un essaim de mouches invisible, puis toisa Hermione d'un air mauvais.

-Espérons que personne n'aura rien remarqué...dit-elle d'un ton furieux. Vous avez eu de la chance...Menacer quelqu'un avec une arme à feu est illégal...

D'un coup de pied, Ron écarta le fusil de chasse puis s'avança dans l'entrée, prenant soin au passage d'enjamber le corps de l'oncle Vernon, encore furieusement secoué de tremblements convulsifs.

-L'Ordre nous envoie pour venir te chercher, Harry...

Harry décela une fermeté nouvelle dans sa voix, qu'il n'avait certainement jamais employée durant toute sa carrière de préfet, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon songea Harry. En cet instant, il aurait juré se trouver en présence de Percy. Le visage résolu de Ron lui semblait presque comique, mais également si peu familier qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Mais sa décision était prise. Le plan qui avait mûri dans son esprit pendant ces deux longues semaines était fin prêt, et Harry eut un douloureux pincement au coeur lorsqu'il s'entendit répondre:

-Ecoute...je savais que vous viendriez, mais...je ne peux pas vous accompagner.

Ron eur l'air interloqué, mais Hermione semblait s'attendre à une telle réaction.

-Harry, tu le dois ! Nous avons ordre de te ramener au plus vite au quartier général et si tu refuses, des aurors viendront te chercher à notre place. Harry, Voldemort est à tes trousses, il _sait _que tu es _ici_...Oui, il ne pourra pas violer la protection de cette maison, comme si elle s'attendait à la réponse de Harry qui avait ouvert précipitamment la bouche, mais les mangemorts, Harry ! Les mangemorts le peuvent, et bientôt cette protection cessera d'exister, précisément quand tu seras...

-Majeur, oui, je sais.

Harry s'y attendait,

-Ecoute, répondit-il fermement, privet Drive est le seul endroit au monde où je sois en sécurité...Dumbledore me l'a dit! Pas même l'Ordre ne peut mieux me protéger que ces murs...

Il fut interrompu par de violentes secousses au sol. Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé dans la cuisine, et la tante Pétunia poussa un hurlement d'effroi.

-Le signal, s'exclama Ron en sursautant. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, il faut transplaner, viens...

Saisissant la manche de Harry, il s'avança au milieu de la pièce.

-Je n'ai pas mon permis, je ne peux pas venir avec vous!...

-On transplanera ensemble, répondit Hermione d'un ton pressant.

Elle les empoigna fermement par les coudes.

-Rappelez-vous, Décision, Destination, Détermination...A trois...Un...Deux...

Au "trois", Harry ressentit à nouveau la désagréable sensation d'oppressement que provoquait le transplanage. Il eut la dernière et fugitive vision du hall d'entrée des Dursley recouvert de verre brisé, puis le décor sinistre d'une cuisine poussièreuse vint se substituer au 4, privet drive.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Harry tituba quelques instants, s'accomodant peu à peu à la pénombre de la pièce.

-Bien, soupira Hermione en époussetant le revers de sa cape, je suppose que ça aurait pû être plus long que ça...Et maintenant, Harry...Viens avec nous.

Elle le tira fermement par la manche, mais Harry résista.

-Non! Lâche-moi !

Il lui semblait que ses oreilles, sa bouche, son crâne étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de coton, mais ses facultés d'esprit, heureusement, étaient intactes.

-JE NE PEUX PAS HERMIONE ! Tu ne comprends donc pas? Voldemort veut me tuer! Il va venir ici, je dois retourner à Privet Drive, je ne veux pas que d'autres meurent à cause de moi!

Contre toute attente, Hermione ne répliqua rien, et se contenta de marcher en direction de la porte de la cuisine, l'air impassible. Harry poussa un hurlement de rage non contenue.

-POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU...VAS-TU ENFIN M'EXPLIQUER...

Puis il s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé. Hermione venait d'entrouvrir la porte de la cuisine, une lourde porte en bois aux poignées sculptées en tête de serpent. Et derrière cette porte, scintillant dans l'obscurité du couloir, forme mouvante, il y avait...

-Sirius !

Aux traits tirés mais d'une élégante finesse, il reconnut le visage de son parrain. Mais ce n'était plus tout à fait Sirius. Les membres transparents, la peau à la paleur iréelle n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Il était devenu ce qu'Harry avait tant, jadis, espéré qu'il soit: un fantôme.


End file.
